Drunken Love
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Elphaba has never been drinking before, but one night when she has her first drink she makes a confession to Fiyero. Fiyeraba. K for drinking. Shiz.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"No."

"Please, Elphie."

"No."

"It'll be fun and I'll be there." Fiyero commented in with Galinda, wiggling his eyebrows at Elphaba who just turned her back to him and continued to read.

"No _thank you_, I don't really want to go to a party where I will be gaped and laughed at by a bunch of drunken idiots. And besides I'm not an alcoholic and don't plan on playing one tonight so I don't remember a thing. So… no, I will not go."

Galinda stomped over to Elphaba in a child's fit and pulled her book from her, tossing it to Fiyero. She turned to Elphaba giving her the biggest pout she could manage; Elphaba finally relented when Galinda's eyes started to water.

"YAY, OHMIGOSH we have to get ready, what are you going to wear, Elphie? Not that!" Galinda squealed running towards the dorm ahead of Fiyero and Elphaba.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba as they started walking and looked as her as she watched the ground tracing Galinda's steps. He suddenly remembered what she'd said earlier.

"You've never been drunk have you, or for that part even _had _anything?"

He said, handing the book back to her which she took gladly. She was about to open it and start reading but Fiyero put his hand on the cover, waiting for an answer. He could've sworn he saw a slight blush.

"No, I haven't," she said after a while, "I never went to parties and my father would most likely kill me, hah, drinking the tonic of the devil so he said. He basically would come home drunk every night after my mother had died, so I guess that irrelevant."

"Oh, well I guess I'm sorry, shouldn't have uh- brought it up." Fiyero said once they got to the door, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Elphaba shrugged and pulled out her key.

"I don't really care. But I guess we'll meet you hear in an hour?" She asked, and Fiyero gave her a nod.

"Yea, see you at seven and good luck surviving Galinda till then." And with that he skipped down the steps and disappeared behind the corner.

Elphaba closed the door with a small sigh and laugh when she heard Galinda call out to her as she stepped out of the closet

"Where have been? I'm already ready! Right now I'm looking for your dress, no don't give me that look you are not wearing any of yours!" Galinda twirled in her dress at the mouth of her gigantic closet. The dress was a light blue and a tight darker bodice that fit her perfectly; the skirt flowed out behind her.

"It's nice." Elphaba admitted, although it wasn't her taste.

"Yea I know." Galinda said, diving back into the closet pulling out a dress. "Go put this on, even you'll like it, and take your hair out of that braid!" She commanded.

Elphaba groaned as she took the dress bag from the bed and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She put on the dress, undid her braid and brushed her hair. When she stepped out of the bathroom Fiyero was standing with Galinda in a maroon suit like the one he wore to the Oz-Dust.

Fiyero turned as he heard the door click Elphaba stood in the door way, wearing a dress that flattered her so perfectly it made him catch his breath. The dress was a simple black silk with sequins at the neckline. One sleeve went her arm and the other led off in small ruffles.

"Elphaba, you look… great." He managed to say.

Elphaba blushed and looked thankfully to Galinda. "Thank you." She said, directing it to both of them.

"Well, let's go than." He offered his arm to each of the girls who took to opposite sides of him.

Elphaba stood by the snack table with Fiyero awkwardly while Glinda was off dancing with Pfannee and Shenshen and their boyfriends.

"Um, do you want some punch? It's good... tastes kind of funny but yea." Elphaba offered trying to ease the tension.

Fiyero shook his head. "No thanks, I'm gonna head to the bathroom, be right back." Fiyero ran over to one of the side doors and leaned over the first sink.

'_What is wrong with me? I can't be falling for Fae no, no. Where the heck did that name come from?' _ But he knew he couldn't help it he had fallen for her the day he almost killed her with Avaric. He splashed water on his face hoping to clear his head. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was met a very ditzy an intoxicated Elphaba. _'Damn that was fast. I've already corrupted her.' _ He took the cup of punch from her hand directly and sniffed it, causing Elphaba to frown. Yes, of course someone had spiked it.

"Elphaba?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to take you home." He said tossing the cup into the black bin next to her.

"Why? It's not that late and I'm having fun." She said starting her awkward dance by herself, but Fiyero pulled her back and to the doors.

"Fine." She said. Fiyero smiled, she was still somewhat with him.

On the way back Fiyero had to keep balancing her and when they got to the door of her room he had to catch her before she completely lost balance. Elphaba looked at him a smiled as she fell into his arms.

"Come here." She whispered tiredly.

"I'm here for you."

Elphaba looked at him strait in the eye. "I love you, Yero." At that exact moment her eyes seem to clear and widen when she had realized what she said. She got herself out of his grip and ran into the room slamming the door behind her.

Fiyero was left alone outside, her could her muffled sobs from the inside as he placed his hand on the door. He didn't care if Galinda, his _girlfriend _had been right behind him, or his father with his rules but he whispered,

"I love you too, Fae."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, any reviews are always welcome.**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
